


Cinco más una

by Aeren



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 5 Times, Beards (Relationships), Future Fic, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Non AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basado en este prompt :hi!! I really want a fanfic about Jensen and the christmas tree in black and white could it be about J2?? PLEASE PLEASE happy new year ♥<br/>Beta: Hermione Drake<br/>Disclaimer: Mentiras, todo son mentiras, lo único cierto es que Jared y Jensen se pertencen ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinco más una

_Cinco más una_

 

**#1**

 

La casa situada en uno de los barrios de la periferia de Austin está iluminada tal y como mandan las fechas. En el pequeño comedor, la mesa, vestida de blanco y rojo, brilla, cargada de cristal y plata recién lustrada. A su espalda se escucha el murmullo de las voces, Sharon Padalecki charla con la madre de Ethan, su pareja desde hace tres años, mientras acaban de colocar los últimos cubiertos sobre el mantel de hilo recién planchado.

El olor suculento del guiso le inunda las fosas nasales, haciéndole salivar; el aroma de la carne, las especias y las hierbas le recuerda que hace horas desde que desayunó y que, desde hace dos días, su novio y él no han parado gracias a la brillante idea de su compañero de inaugurar su nuevo hogar con aquel almuerzo familiar. Mira a su alrededor, sintiéndose un poco melancólico, recordando con añoranza el diminuto piso que compró con los ahorros que le quedaron después de dejar su fallida carrera en la televisión. Hace casi diez años y, por alguna extraña razón, Jared se ha encontrado recordando muy a menudo todo aquel mundo, uno que es como un sueño, uno que sólo algunos pocos recuerdan y que, de tanto en tanto, sus alumnos gustan de sacar a colación como una forma más de mortificación.

Lo cierto es que su vida es genial; tiene una estupenda carrera, un buen puesto como profesor adjunto en la universidad de la ciudad y su chico es una persona increible. Ethan es cirujano, casi seis años mayor que él y es tan adicto al trabajo como lo es el propio Jared. Se entienden, dentro y fuera de la cama, son amigos además de amantes y si hay alguien en quien confía, ese es Ethan, que aprovecha ese momento para entrar en el salón y dejar una bandeja con una botella lista para ser escanciada. Algo de lo que se ocupará en un momento, como siempre hace. Desde la distancia que les separa le mira, alto y espigado, el cabello rubio oscuro ha empezado a pintarse de plata, y eso a Jared le pone bastante cachondo. Se pregunta si podrá convencerle para echar un polvo rápido después de la comida, mientras los críos de sus respectivos hermanos destruyen los paquetes que su novio ha envuelto de forma primorosa.

En ese momento su teléfono vibra en el bolsillo de los vaqueros, es un nuevo iPhone, regalo de Ethan, que sacude la cabeza con gesto resignado al verle con el reluciente objeto entre las manos. Jared se pone un poco rojo, sin saber muy bien por qué, al ver la foto. No es como si tuviese diecisiete y siguiese matándose a pajas por culpa de Alec McDowell. Joder, una vez incluso estuvo a punto de conseguir un papel que le hubiese dado la oportunidad de conocerle, a él, al mismísimo Jensen Ackles. Hace tanto que es como si le hubiese pasado a otra persona. _«@jensenackles Merry Happy Christmas Eve folks!!! Much love. From me and Bill!»_ Lee el mensaje, admirando sin reparo la foto que acompaña al texto. No tiene nada de malo pensar en lo guapo que es, a pesar de que con treinta y seis, Ackles ya no es el chico rubio de cara dolorosamente angelical, ahora está todavía mejor: como el buen vino, Jensen hijoputa Ackles mejora con la edad.

—¿Otra vez con el guaperas ese? —le dice Ethan al oído, antes de apartarle el teléfono de entre los dedos—. Vamos, Jay, necesito tu ayuda.

Jared le mira un momento, con una sonrisa triste que el médico no parece comprender. Le pasa una mano por el cabello, pensando en que la noche que se conocieron, por un solo segundo, su apuesto rostro pecoso le recordó a ese guapo actor con el que nunca tuvo la suerte de coincidir. Maldita audición, si no se hubiese dejado dominar por el pánico hubiese bordado la escena y a lo mejor su vida podría haber sido distinta por completo. Jared jamás lo ha reconocido, pero en su fuero interno sabe que él hubiese sido un increíble Sam Winchester, está seguro de eso.

—¿Vamos? —La voz de su pareja le sustrae de esos estúpidos pensamientos que no le llevan a ninguna parte. Resignado, se inclina y posa los labios sobre la dulce boca del hombre con el que espera compartir el resto de su existencia. Es hora de celebrar la Navidad y dejar de soñar con lo que jamás será.

 

#2

 

—Lo siento, señor Padalecki —se disculpa la chica del mostrador—. El vuelo ha sido cancelado debido a la tormenta de nieve, el enlace no estará disponible hasta dentro de al menos seis horas. Hemos dispuesto de varias habitaciones en el Hilton, junto al aeropuerto, que usted podrá usar si lo desea…

—Lo que de verdad _deseo_ es llegar a San Antonio —la corta de malos modos. Le palpita el lado derecho de la cabeza, tiene ardor de estómago y cree que aún puede oler todo el tequila que consumió la noche antes brotándole de cada poro de la piel. Puto Chad Michael Murray, Jared aún no tiene claro por qué cojones después de tanto tiempo aún se deja arrastrar a esas juergas asesinas que sólo valen para que los paparazi hagan su agosto a costa de ellos.

Al menos la fiesta fue lo bastante privada como para que no les cazaran montándoselo con aquella rubia de tetas imposibles y labios neumáticos. Dios, una nueva náusea le barbotea en la boca del estómago mientras abre el teléfono, buscando ya el número de su madre. Sharon Padalecki no va a estar nada feliz con la noticia.

No deja de ensayar su mejor voz de niño contrito, no puede evitar sonreír, su madre es la única persona que le trata como siempre, como si en lugar de ser uno de los actores mejor pagados de la televisión sólo fuese ese chico que con sólo dieciocho hubiese decidido dejar atrás su ciudad natal para intentar conquistar Hollywood, ni más ni menos. Lo cierto es que no le ha ido nada mal. Con sus altos y bajos, a los treinta y dos, Jared posee una sólida carrera y es el protagonista de una de las series de humor que ha hecho historia en los Estados Unidos. La Teoría de la Relatividad ha desbancado en número de espectadores a Friends hace bastante y, con varios Globos de Oro a sus espaldas, su cara es una de las más conocidas y lucrativas del panorama actual. No, a Jared Padalecki no le ha ido nada mal.

—Lo siento, mamá —dice por segunda vez—. Te juro que no es una excusa, estamos todos atrapados en Phoenix, al menos hasta esta madrugada.

Sin embargo, mientras busca palabras para explicarse, Jared no se siente como si fuese un millonario, sino como un jodido egoísta que no ha sido capaz de dejar pasar la oportunidad, de hacer ¿qué, en realidad? Follarse a una tía de la que no recuerda ni el nombre. Eso a los veintidós tenía su gracia, diez años más tarde le deja un regustillo patético en el fondo de la garganta que decide matar haciendo uso de los tickets que la línea aérea ha ofrecido para que los afectados usen el en Club Vip, seguramente esperan que el alcohol gratis alivie un poco el ambiente lúgubre que reina ahora mismo en la sala de espera, en todo el recinto, en realidad.

—Una cerveza —pide— y un chupito de escocés.

El licor le arde en el esófago como una llamarada, pero se niega a hacer muecas. Da un par de largos sorbos de la botella escarchada mientras se cala el gorro de lana, sabiendo de antemano que, más pronto que tarde, ni la prenda ni la barba de dos días le servirán de mucho. Saca el móvil y busca su página de twitter. Aburrido, lee entre las menciones hasta que sus ojos se detienen en una entrada que acaba de aparecer en la pantalla. La foto es simple, clásica y elegante, el mensaje sencillo _«@jensenackles Merry Happy Christmas Eve folks!!! Much love. From me and Bill!»._ Muy propio del niño bonito, se dice, incapaz de evitar la ola de ira, malestar y culpa que le inunda al ver el apuesto rostro de Jensen Ackles.

Lo cierto es que Jared se arrepiente de alguna de las cosas que ha hecho a lo largo de toda su carrera, no muchas, porque la mayor parte del tiempo ha sido afortunado y se ha comportado de una forma que todo el mundo catalogaría como propia de un buen tío; sin embargo, si de algo se arrepiente es de no haber sido capaz de superar el error que le separó del que una vez fue su hermano en la ficción. Supernatural ha sido un hito importante en su vida, el trampolín que le dio la oportunidad de ser quien es ahora. Por desgracia, un malentendido con el que por aquel entonces era su mejor amigo acabó con todo eso. Desde hace nueve años, cuando la serie se canceló por su causa —rechazar ser el protagonista de La Teoría de la Relatividad estaba fuera de toda discusión—, Jared se ha preguntado a menudo qué hubiese pasado de haber tomado otro camino. Al fin y al cabo, a Jensen no le había ido nada mal. Recordar el modo en que rompieron su amistad es como una llaga que no se cierra, duda mucho que jamás llegue a curarse. Si algo tiene claro es que amigos como el tejano hay pocos.

—Chico —dice en voz alta, haciéndole una seña al empleado—, ponme otra.

Es Navidad y está en medio de una tormenta de nieve, con el olor dulzón de otra persona sobre la piel, Jared no quiere sumar a su mal humor recuerdos de cosas que no valen para nada; con un suspiro de resignación, deja de pensar en imposibles. Desde que es independiente, ha aprendido que es inútil lamentarse por lo que no tiene arreglo. A pesar de eso, y antes de que una segunda copa le enturbie de nuevo la mente, algo parecido a una protesta le resuena dentro. Desde hace nueve años, Jared se pregunta cómo sería poder contar de nuevo con Jensen.

 

 

 

#3

Está en su nueva casa de Austin cuando le llega el guion, es la primera Navidad después de su divorcio de Genevieve, que, al igual que Sandy en su día, le ha dejado un poco más solo, un poco más cínico y un poco menos dispuesto a celebrar nada. Escucha la voz de su hijo en el teléfono por segunda vez esa tarde mientras picotea de la suculenta bandeja que el restaurante le ha enviado. El tono cantarín está opacado por los ruidos de fondo de lo que, no duda, es un almuerzo familiar en el que los Cortesse no dudarán en hablar acerca de lo afortunada que es su ya exmujer por haberse librado de un perdedor como Jared. No es que a él le importe una mierda lo que piensen, el clan no le acogió nunca con sinceridad y el sentimiento les fue devuelto casi desde el minuto cero. De haber sido tan listo como creía, tendría que haber sospechado que aquello era una señal clara de que su segundo matrimonio iba a correr la misma suerte que el primero.

Treinta y dos años, una carrera sólida y una vida sentimental de mierda. No es que pudiese culpar a nadie, así que, con una copa de vino en la mano, ocupa el opulento sillón de seda color crema, dispuesto a no dejarse vencer por la desidia. Está bien, una página se ha cerrado, pero otra se abre, punto. Jared Padalecki sabe reinventarse a sí mismo, sabe sacar lo bueno de lo malo. Jared sabe que, de entre todas las cosas, de lo único de lo que de verdad puede sentirse orgulloso es de su trabajo y sus dos hijos. El resto es historia.

Pone algo de música, porque el silencio se está convirtiendo en un fragor inaguantable, opresivo, y mientras teclea, decide que es buena idea hacer uso de su twitter y desear a sus fans una muy feliz Navidad. El comunicado que su agente envió a las páginas webs y sitios de cotilleos ha levantado poco revuelo, gracias a Dios, así que es hora de poner al mal tiempo buena cara.

Es entonces cuando la ve, como una burla o como un recordatorio de que no sólo ha destrozado su relación con mujeres, con los chicos no es que haya tenido demasiada suerte.

 _«@jensenackles Merry Happy Christmas Eve folks!!! Much love. From me and Bill!»_ Jensen parece casi el mismo que él recuerda, guapo y recio, la viva estampa del galán de Hollywood, el delirio de las nenas. Limpio y pulcro, el típico macho alfa por el que las féminas pierden la cabeza.

Sus recuerdos sin embargo, son bien diferentes, con mortífera eficacia su memoria revive aquella noche de mayo, diez años atrás, las copas, las palabras de consuelo porque el piloto no había sido aceptado por la cadena, la propuesta de una salida rápida, el modo en que los ojos verdes de Jensen le habían devorado mientras consumían chupitos, con el descaro y la inconsciencia que sólo se tienen con veintidós años. Con claridad meridiana, Jared revive el modo en que la piel dorada y pecosa se ondulaba bajo sus manos, contra su lengua, erizándose entre sus dientes. Nota cómo le palpita la polla dentro del pantalón, húmeda y necesitada sólo por el mero recuerdo de lo que fue sentir el cuerpo de Jensen estrujándole hasta el dolor, arrancándole el orgasmo de los riñones, casi a dentelladas.

Cuando recupera el sentido común, tiene una erección de campeonato y le laten los huevos por las ganas. Suspira, odiándose por haber sido un jodido cobarde y haberse largado de aquel cuarto de hotel sin mirar atrás, demasiado preocupado porque alguien le sorprendiese, imaginaba que en aquel entonces ser abiertamente bisexual no era lo mismo que serlo hoy en día. Jared detestaba no haber reunido el valor para acercarse al otro actor y disculparse, hacerle entender.

—Soy un gilipollas —musita, pasándose la mano por las mejillas sin afeitar. A su derecha, junto a la copa de vino que ha olvidado hace mucho, descansa el legajo que su agente le ha enviado de forma urgente. Es sólo un piloto para una nueva miniserie que, incluso antes de empezar los preparativos preliminares, está creando gran expectación entre la gente de Los Ángeles. En la portada, junto al título, figura el nombre de los productores, de la cadena y del director novel: Jensen Ackles.

Algo se le agita dentro, casi irreconocible: esperanza, pasión. Sin ser consciente de que está sonriendo, levanta el tomo y lo abre. A lo mejor es cierto que existen las segundas oportunidades.

 

 

#4

 

La fiesta en casa de los Padalecki está en su apogeo, la familia ha decidido que lo mejor que pueden hacer por él es apoyarle y, aunque les está muy agradecido, no puede evitar que todo el asunto le sobrepase un poco. Se escucha el ruido de algo que se rompe y hace una mueca de dolor, imagina que alguno de los hijos de Jeff ha hecho de las suyas y está dando buena cuenta de la cristalería de su madre. A veces siente algo parecido a la pena al pensar en que de su matrimonio ni siquiera le ha quedado eso, algo a lo que aferrarse. Agita el vaso y recupera el buen tino, su relación con Genevieve ya está lo bastante jodida sin tener que añadir críos al coctel, en realidad sabe que ha sido lo mejor.

—Jared, cariño —le llama Sharon desde el umbral—, tu hermana ha llegado, sólo faltas tú.

—Vale, mamá —responde con una sonrisa que no puede evitar que le salga forzada. No es que no le guste estar de nuevo en casa, no es eso, es que simplemente ese ya no es su sitio. A veces Jared se pregunta cuándo dejó de sentir que pertenecía a un lugar, que era parte de algo, de verdad, sin medias tintas.

 

Varias horas más tarde, la pantalla de su móvil le da la respuesta a la pregunta que su mente lleva formulándole desde que, hace seis años, lo suyo con Jensen acabase. La foto se burla de él desde el twitter y por un solo momento la añoranza es tan brutal que quiere llorar. _«@jensenackles Merry Happy Christmas Eve folks!!! Much love. From me and Bill_!». Jared sabe que el mensaje no va dirigido a él, pero, con dedos inciertos, acaricia el cristal que se empaña por la fuerza con la que está sosteniendo el objeto. A veces desearía no sentir aquella amargura, el agrio regusto de saber que ha fallado a Jen y, lo que es peor, que se ha fallado a sí mismo.

Supernatural ha acabado hace demasiado y desde entonces su relación con el que una vez fue su mejor amigo es, como mucho, superficial. Si tiene que ser sincero, lo suyo con Jensen se rompió la noche en que su amante le dijo que iba a prometerse, la semana en que Jared aceptó la locura y decidió ir más allá y dar el sí quiero. Compelido no sólo por el miedo a los rumores, sino por algo más oscuro y turbulento: las ganas de hacerle el mismo daño que le habían infligido. Años después, podía ver, con la perspectiva de la edad y la experiencia, lo equivocados que habían estado, los dos.

Ahíto por el exceso de comida y bebida, se permite el lujo de soñar, de imaginar que si se lo propone podrá recuperar la única relación que de verdad le ha importado en sus treinta y dos años de vida. Sonríe para sí mismo, inmerso en una oleada de añoranza y recuerdos, algunos entrañables, otros que hacen que la sangre le vibre en las venas. Piensa en que hace demasiado tiempo que no escucha la voz de su amigo, su amante, todo. Jensen.

Decidido, y a lo mejor un poco más achispado de lo que recuerda, se apretuja entre uno de sus cuñados y su hermana y teclea despacio, poniendo especial cuidado en esos pocos caracteres. Le tiemblan un poco los dedos y se enreda con las letras, le pasan una taza de café y le piden que suelte el cacharro y se una a la fiesta. Tiembla como un chiquillo cuando pulsa el _enter_ , llamándose ridículo, porque no tiene ni idea de si, después de tanto tiempo, Jensen aún conserva siquiera ese número de móvil.

 

Esa noche, antes de acostarse, revisa una vez más la bandeja de entrada, negándose a ceder al desaliento porque en ella no hay nada nuevo. Es como si, una vez dado el primer paso, algo se le hubiese desatado dentro. Jared sabe que tiene que conseguir recuperar a Jensen, sabe que le aceptará de la forma que sea, que ha vivido sin él y que cualquier cosa es preferible a eso que ahora tiene: silencio.

 

 

 

 

 

 

#5

 

—Jared, cariño, ¿qué tal estás? ¿Estás seguro de que no puedes venir?

El tono de su madre casi le convence, pero en el último momento decide seguir adelante con su plan original. Está en Vancouver, a pesar de que hace un par de meses que Supernatural ha terminado. Nada le ata a la ciudad que ha sido su hogar durante diez años, al menos de momento, pero Jared, que siempre ha dicho de viva voz que ama el sol, no encuentra las ganas de terminar de hacer su equipaje y cerrar esta etapa de su vida.

Pasea por el piso casi vacío, observando la nevada que pinta de blanco la parte baja de la ciudad. Un buen fuego ilumina el amplio salón, cuyo único mobiliario consiste en un cómodo sofá y una televisión. Hay dos estanterías que ya no contienen sus libros, películas o videojuegos. Lo que no se ha llevado Gen —¿hace ya un año que se separaron?— lo ha guardado el propio Jared, con la firme intención de que los objetos que han conformado parte de su día a día todo aquel tiempo le acompañen en su regreso. Aparta la cortina y se detiene, absorto en los recuerdos, caóticos y ardientes, que le burbujean a fuego lento en los límites de la consciencia desde la noche de la despedida de Supernatural. La noche en que todo cambió entre su mejor amigo y él.

 

Que desde que se conocieron Jared ha sentido algo más que una profunda amistad por Jensen lo sabe cualquiera que tenga dos ojos en la cara; sin embargo, durante todos aquellos años los dos habían llegado a una especie de tácito acuerdo. Ninguno de ellos iba a hablar o hacer algo con eso que bullía entre ambos. Al principio fue miedo, incertidumbre a destrozar lo que parecía ser un trabajo prometedor, con el paso de los meses, de las temporadas, la responsabilidad creció al mismo tiempo que maduraban, el peso que cargaban sobre los hombros mucho más pesado, más intenso. Sin siquiera notarlo, habían creado una relación singular, profunda hasta límites que a menudo le estremecían, sin rozar siquiera ese único tema. En los momentos en los que Jared se había permitido sincerarse consigo mismo, había comparado _eso_ con la historia del muro de Sam. Lo cierto es que los dos habían estado demasiado aterrados como para enfrentarse a lo que de verdad sentían. Era tan patético como que los dos eran unos cobardes.

Sin embargo, la noche de la despedida habían acabado solos, Jared había acudido al evento sin pareja, libre al fin de tener que aparentar que su matrimonio era un cuento de hadas para consumo público, la perfecta pareja había resultado ser sólo humo y sueños rotos. Jensen le había rodeado el cuello con un brazo, pesado y cálido, la cercanía era intoxicante y, por una vez, Jared se había dejado llevar, inhalando con hambriento abandono el aroma rico y especiado de esa piel cremosa y suave, cuyo regusto salado casi podía intuir. Como en una nebulosa, habían hablado el uno con el otro, sumergidos en ese espacio paralelo que era único, suyo; Jared y Jensen. Habían hablado hasta que el champán había dado paso al bourbon, hasta que el resto había dejado de importar.

La boca de Jensen se había rendido con sorprendente facilidad, su lengua, ahumada y urgente, le había hecho erigirse contra la cremallera del pantalón con violenta rapidez, humedeciéndole la ropa interior. Por un periodo incierto de tiempo se había permitido el lujo de enamorarse de nuevo, de hundir los dedos entre los cortos cabellos de la nuca y escuchar el suave quejido de protesta que le explotó contra la lengua mientras usaba su estatura para someter a Jensen. Sus cuerpos encajaban con una perfección que le hizo querer aullar. Habían desperdiciado _casi diez años._

 

Al igual que empezó, todo había acabado, en un extraño silencio. Jensen le había alejado, los ojos enormes, más claros que nunca. Jared había intentado retenerle pero, casi sin saber cómo, se encontró de nuevo a solas en un piso casi vacío, fiel reflejo de la tormenta que le rutilaba dentro. Dos meses sin saber nada de Jensen. Si dijese que no dolía estaría mintiendo; sin embargo, sería un hijo de puta si no le comprendiese, al fin y al cabo, de los dos, era Jensen quien aún permanecía casado.

Harto de su propia amargura, de revolcarse entre las dudas, la ira, el miedo y la autocompasión, se sentó en el sofá y tomó el portátil, dispuesto a hacer el vago mientras esperaba. Por extraño que pareciese, no tenía duda alguna de que, más pronto que tarde, Jensen se pondría en contacto. Lo que había entre los dos no iba a borrarse así de fácil, ya se encargaría Jared de eso. _«@jensenackles Merry Happy Christmas Eve folks!!! Much love. From me and Bill!»._ El mensaje y la imagen le saludaron, arrancándole una sonrisa. Algo muy similar a la anticipación se le aferró a la boca del estómago y, con decisión, decidió que aquel era tan buen momento como cualquier otro.

Un tono. Dos. Podía notar cómo el corazón hacía el pino, saltándose un latido para recuperar tres de golpe. Dios, era como tener trece años y ser una niña. _Dios, Jensen._

Silencio y, al final, esa voz.

—¿Jared… eres tú? —Había algo en su mejor amigo. Algo diferente, increíble, o a lo mejor era cosa suya, no tenía ni idea, ni tampoco le importaba. Sabía que de alguna forma todo iba a salir bien. No tenía la más mínima duda. Al fin y al cabo, eran Jared y Jensen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

#6

 

Tom ha salido corriendo en cuanto han llegado de la caminata por el barrio, dejando un colorido reguero de abrigos y zapatos a su paso. El pequeño, Austin, se engancha a su dedo mientras da pasitos vacilantes, su sonrisa desdentada le calienta un poco por dentro, así como si hubiese acabado de tomar una buena taza de chocolate humeante. Jared sabe que han hablado de ello, que los dos han decidido que al fin y al cabo este día es sólo un día más en el calendario y que, cuando se reúnan los dos y los tres niños, entonces podrán celebrar su verdadera navidad; sin embargo, Jared es incapaz de sentir la plenitud, es incapaz de que las sonrisas le lleguen a los ojos, es incapaz de disfrutar, y junto con ese malestar llega la enormidad de lo que están haciendo, algo increíble y aterrador, a veces egoísta, pero que es suyo, sólo suyo.

Esas dos palabras son las que le dan la fuerza para poner al mal tiempo buena cara y la mayoría de las veces funcionan, esas dos palabras tienen casi entidad propia, una cualidad que bordea lo mágico. Es suyo, algún día, pronto, Jensen.

La casa está profusamente decorada, es cálida y huele a comida recién hecha, desde su sitio en el salón puede escuchar a Gen hablar por teléfono, ella también ha hecho un esfuerzo, pero Jared es incapaz de no estar resentido, al menos la mujer tiene a su pareja a sólo unos kilómetros, cuando esta noche se deslice entre las sábanas no estará sola.

Suspira y pone rumbo a la cocina, espiando bajo las cubiertas que protegen el almuerzo. Jeff y su mujer, junto con el resto de primitos, están a punto de llegar y Jared no se puede permitir el lujo de ponerse de morros, al fin y al cabo, como le ha repetido su hermano mayor hasta la saciedad, si ha tenido los santos cojones de meterse en aquel lio, lo menos que puede hacer es afrontarlo como un hombre. Todo es más grande en Texas, ¿no dicen eso?

Jared cree que lo maneja bastante bien, la mayoría de las veces, lo jura, está casi seguro. Es sólo que es el día de Navidad y el hombre que adora con toda la capacidad de su alma está a miles de kilómetros y Jared le añora, quiere tenerle a él y ver a JJ revolcarse en la alfombra junto a sus dos chicos, tomarse una copa y observar cuando los pequeños ignoren los carísimos regalos en favor del vistoso papel de colores y las cintas. Quiere escucharles reír y, sobre todo, quiere tomar a su pareja de la mano y decirle cuánto le quiere.

Imagina que ese ataque de sensiblería es que se está haciendo mayor.

Casi como en una coreografía, justo en medio del almuerzo, su teléfono vibra y, disculpándose, se levanta de la mesa con la excusa de regresar con una nueva botella de vino y ya de paso ver qué ha dicho su chico en twitter.

La foto es genial, resalta las facciones de Jensen, que parece sonreírle de medio lado, sólo para él. _«@jensenackles Merry Happy Christmas Eve folks!!! Much love. From me and Bill!»._ Llevan diez años juntos, pero todavía le cuesta creerse que un hombre como Jensen le pertenezca. Le pican las yemas de los dedos por la necesidad sanguinaria de reaccionar, hacer una broma y replicar. Al fin y al cabo, las fans amarían que lo hiciese. De lo que no está tan seguro es de lo que pensarían de ellos si supiesen la verdad. A menudo, Jared se cuestiona la sanidad de las decisiones que han tomado, se pregunta si en algún momento del camino, se arrepentirán de todo ello.

—Guapo —murmura con una sonrisa etílica, ebrio de las ganas de que pasen las horas y le tenga cerca, de verdad, en carne y hueso, pesado, caliente, pecoso y tierno entre sus manos. Casi no recuerda haber hecho el camino de vuelta ni el resto del almuerzo, su mente se ha quedado presa de la foto y el rostro en dos dimensiones de Jensen.

Están recogiendo y los niños, tal y como había previsto, se pelean frente a la chimenea por los restos de envoltorios multicolores. La música resuena suave, poniendo un agradable ruido de fondo que le adormece durante un buen rato. Maldita sea, sí que se está haciendo mayor.

Anochece ya cuando el sonido de la puerta de entrada les interrumpe, sin razón aparente, el corazón decide que es el mejor momento para jugar a hacer equilibrios entre los espacios huecos de su pecho y, con los latidos retumbándole en la garganta, camina hasta el vestíbulo. Se seca la mano contra el pantalón y gira el pomo, más despacio de lo que se propone.

Un golpe de viento frío y húmedo le golpea en pleno rostro cuando abre del todo y frente a él, con un par de maletas y la sillita de bebé a sus pies, está Jensen, que le mira como si no supiera si es bien recibido, el hijo de puta.

—¿Jen? —dice sin aliento, con una sonrisa de idiota partiéndole la cara en dos. En autopiloto, sostiene el asiento rosado y contempla a la niña que duerme, casi cubierta por una manta color azul que él mismo eligió hace meses en Vancouver. Tiene la irritante sospecha de que va a ponerse a llorar y eso le molesta mucho. Jensen le sigue y, para cuando quiere darse cuenta, de nuevo está completo. Suspira, dejando que la boca demandante de Jen le abra en canal, dientes y uñas y lengua asesinas. Jared siente que el mundo se le agota en las venas mientras se deja hacer, emborrachándose de esa certeza que destierra las dudas.

—Feliz Navidad, Jared —le dice su amante, antes de hacerle olvidarse hasta de su propio nombre. No es que vaya a quejarse. Para nada.

Al fin, juntos. Jared y Jensen.

 

 

 

 


End file.
